Regie Marvelous (rapper)
Biography 1985,Due to health complications, a pregnant mother absolutely had to fly from Haiti to the United states of America in order to give birth to her first and only birth child.Family recieved her in their homes of Chicago Illinois, Where on July 7th, Regie Marvelous was born over 100 pounds over weight! C'mon Regie... eat a salad for once in your life.Ounce she delivered the infant and her visa was expired they then return back to haiti.After a few years the She left her sons father in haiti( RUDE!!! ) to come live to Montreal, Canada looking for a better life.The begining was ruff. Growing up as a city boy in the Cote-des-Neiges area where drug dealers and crack addicts ruled, Marvelous was soon fascinated by the crime life. hE once got out of there. But then. BUt there was a first passion that kept him away from trubble for a while. It was the worst thing in the whole wide world. Regie IS a rapper. Contrarely to what you may think,it was Rap Music. Regie's mom ate a bowl of farts. Performing songs as Gangstas paradise since the age of 9 to spitting hot fire at 13 on the Stage of his high school with with Montreal French rap heavy hitters back then, Rainmen.But ounce high school was dun, there wasnt much to do but to go to college or get a lousy 9 to 5.He decided to persue his Music dreams with the MegaGroup D-cratz, Along with his High School mates V.I.P. and Beazy and the fresh affiliaton with members Young Payn AKA Mo black and GEnocide the colombian Magician.GEno was a great artist and and amazing Sound Engineer.The Clique was gettin Radio plays and blazin up local concerts and even puttin out the Criticaly acclaimed Mixtape, Street alert Vol.1 where Regie Gave you Underground hits like Yayo, High all the time and Gangsta love. He was Known on the Rap scene as Cashtro or Kaztro.But in his hood he remained Marv...Regie Marvelous.After A few differences and fake promises from fake managers, the group went their seperate ways.Regie Got deeper in the streets puttin his music aside.A close call to Jail, made him take the descision to begin a career in Architectural design. When Regie became 18 years old he pooped in a hot tub on his dad's birthday. But his passion for music and sarrow of a regular life drew him back to the mic but also back to the block.He's now back with a sizzling Mixtape including old joints from the D cratz days and radio bangers such as Come better than that.The project as been put on hold for a very long time and has left the streets feaning like junkies in a drought.The highly anticipated mixtape Don't get mad get Money should be hitting a corner near you in early september to take you back to school.Look out for the whole Balla G ent.fire spitters, The Frenchise, Blazzy Jones and the melow chorus killa Baby boy.Can't forget the whole 160 bang bang Propane, Gramz weight Hight Lights and the young buck and lethal weapon Flawless. Don't forget Aziahreha Waffelo- the best of the bunch. THe End R.I.P. Regie Marvelous-- we will always love you Discography Mixtapes * Don't Get Mad, Get Money Vol.1 Singles * 160 Bang Bang * 160 Take Over Music * Music Videos * REGIE MARVELOUS Feat flawless , propane , demon514 - 160 TAKE OVER (official video)MONTREAL RAP * Regie Marvelous - 160 bang bang(montreal rap)UPTOWN * REGIE MARVELOUS - The Return of The Beast/its Goin Down Videos * Links * Balla G Records channel on YouTube * Regie Marvelous facebook * Regie Marvelous on MontrealHipHop.net See Also * List of Record Producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal * 160 (gang) Bloods coming soon Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's rappers